Manami Hozuki
Background Information Born from the well known Kunoichi, Kasumi Hōzuki gave birth to this beautiful baby girl when she was 22. As she's one of the best female Hōzuki's in Konoha she knew she wanted to carry her strong ninja genes into a large family... Which led to her having 5 children with a man named Zen Hōzuki. In order being Amaya and Kohaku the twins, Manami, Mieko then Ren. Growing up together they are very protective over one another and all of Kasumi's children especially Manami excelled in the academy as well as shinobi, making their parents proud they've become some of the best Hōzuki's the entire clan has even seen. Which also places them on hunt lists from jealousy. However once Manami was born, they knew the family would be safe for years to come... Her grandmother Naomi prophesied that there 3rd child would raise their clan to be extremely successful. She would be known as a protector of all. So as Manami grows her parents watch her and wait for her to the shinning star she's destined to be. Personality Manami is a very interesting young girl. Very spirited and is usually in calm state. She is very unique in a way where she can go from Zen to total chaos easily. A very crazy personality mix for the most part. She is also a social butterfly, just because she's calm doesn't mean she doesn't socialize with as many people as possible. She has a strong character about herself, that when it comes to bad days... No matter what she'll pick herself up and make the most of what she's dealing with or has. She also has a temper, if you mess with her friends or family... You better be a hour away from the village as a head start before she hunts you down. She's not the one to give up quick, so when she's on missions it doesn't matter if she's limping on one leg. For her its either Fight hard or die trying. She desires to be an influential woman within the village, become a shark sage and train her students to be some of the best shinobi, the leaf has ever seen. Behaviour Like I said in personality, Manami is quite edgy when it comes to how she acts. If you see her around the village she's very zen and seems like a surfer. She seems like a slow thinker, but when you talk to her you'll realize she's beyond mature for her age. Speak of missions and she'll snap into mission drive, going chaotic until the mission starts. She's extremely high energy, but knows how to control it to the best of her abilities so that she doesn't become a destructive crazy person. Appearance Manami is an extremely gorgeous young girl. Having her parents mix in looks, She has her Fathers eyes and her Mothers hair colour. Her skin tone is like her mothers and gets her beautiful figure obviously from her mother. Manami is usually always wearing light toned clothes, if you see her with dark colours... her mom didn't get to laundry the rest due to the fact she has 4 other siblings. Motto "Fight hard... Or die trying!" Statsbook Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: ''' '''Approved by: Da Hobs |}